1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to firearm projectiles, more specifically a firearm projectile that combines the functionality of a retractable broad head arrowhead with that of a shotgun shell intended for use with smoothbore shotguns of a specific caliber.
Objects and Advantages
The advantages of the Broadhead Bullet are as follows:                To produce a firearm fired projectile that does not rely upon a rifled barrel for stabilization but rather in flight stabilization dependant upon airflow through its own construction and design.        To produce a sub-sonic firearm projectile that produces a much smaller noise signature than traditional super-sonic firearm projectiles for discrete hunting.        To produce a low kinetic energy firearm projectile for use in a smoothbore firearm that can successfully be use for hunting large game such as deer and elk.        For the circular sabot Broadhead Bullet, to produce a firearm fired projectile with a sabot that separates into at least two pieces upon impact and does not release until the projectile enters the target. This feature eliminates the destabilizing force associated with a sabot that releases in mid-flight and thus necessitates the projectile to be dependant upon centrifugal force for stabilization.        For the blade sabot Broadhead Bullet to produce a projectile for use with a smoothbore barrel, the Bullet to utilize four separate sabots each attached to an outside edge of blade. The sabots guide the pivoting blades into deployment stage and eject from the blades as the Bullet enters the target medium.        To produce a firearm projectile that mimics the performance of a broad head arrow fired from a compound bow.        To produce an expandable broad head projectile that creates a wound channel that is significantly larger than conventional broad heads on the market.        To create a bow hunting experience but with a firearm rather than expensive and difficult to use compound bows.        To produce a low kinetic energy subsonic hunting round that can be used in a smoothbore barreled firearm that would function within the firearm's action, as would ammunition for the same currently on the consumer market without modification to the function of the firearm.        To produce a sabot projectile that does not rely upon rifled barrels and centrifugal force for the projectiles stabilization.        
2. Prior Art
The use of projectiles for big game hunting has been a unique method of hunting for mankind since the beginning written history. Mankind's ingenuity has perfected the firearm projectile into a highly effective hunting tool, specifically discussed here are the methods of hunting utilizing a bow and arrow and also that of the firearm and bullet. Both methods deliver a greatly enhanced method of harvesting meat via hunting and both methods offer their own advantages and disadvantages when compare to the other method of hunting discussed here. Unfortunately neither method it compatible with each other, both methods needs to be immersed within its own discipline with both the strategy and with equipment used to hunt. There have been attempts in the past to incorporate the advantages of both methods of hunting, bow and arrow and gun and bullet, but all have failed to bring a significantly superior product to the consumer market as their designs lack functionality, are too costly, do not perform well, or just plain do not work. The following are descriptions of prior art and discussions as to why these products have not been successful.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,318,858 was issued to John Frick for an expansible projectile for use in firearms and the like. Frick's invention has “outwardly projecting arms or cutting blades which are automatically positioned either due to the force of explosion or by the impact of the projectile against an object.” Unfortunately Frick's invention utilizes a complex arrangement to deploy his blades including a plunger. This construction and operation of his expansible projectile make it expensive and too difficult to implement in a practical manner. The plunger style orientation for deploying the blades is also not reliable, as any variation of impact may not activate the plunger correctly. Frick's projectile also does not utilize a sabot to protect his blade while traveling the length of the firearm barrel thus allowing for destabilizing forces to disrupt the intended trajectory. The present invention is intended for use in a firearm with a smoothbore barrel such as a 12-gauge shotgun. The Broadhead Bullet relies upon a sabot or several blade mounted sabots to accurately guide it though the length of the firearm barrel.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,661,694 was issued to James Allen and William Cantrell for the Spreader Panel Bullet that “spread laterally upon impact with an object”. As with Frick's invention the Spreader Panel Bullet does not incorporate a sabot to encase the projectile thus necessitating the blades and its supporting mechanisms to be encase within the projectile. This configuration is too complicated and expensive for the projectile to be except in specialty situations. The blades also are not connected to the projectile and only deploy in a forward swept position thus severely hindering its damaging potential, as this design would quickly slow the projectile as it enters the target medium. The blades would be subject to ejection from the projectile causing unpredictable performance. The supporting mechanisms for deploying the blades are complicated and therefore would be expensive and difficult to implement. The present invention utilizes a much simpler and more effective design and would thus be less expensive and yield better performance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,407 was issued to Marvin Carlston for his Expandable Blade, Composite Plastic, and Broadhead Hunting Arrow Tip. Carlston here describes the use of “rotatable blades which are trunnion mounted securely in the body of the tip, and which are designed to be partially exposed while in flight”. Carlston describes the function of the blades as being able to “rotate into an expanded position upon impact” and “the blades are mounted in a forward position with the tips of the blades protruding outside of the tip body”. Carlston's design is one of simplicity and functionality and has been proven successful in the marketplace. Carlston's invention however is designed for bow hunting and is not for use with firearms, therefore it does not have any relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,240,849 was awarded to Christopher Holler for the Projectile with Expanding Members. Holler's invention has “open-biased arm members” that are “compressed into a restrained position” before firing the bullet. When the bullet is fired “the arms extend to the unrestrained position” which then catch the target material and slow the projectile down. Holler's invention is for a projectile suited for use in a rifled barrel and not a smooth bore shotgun as it relies upon centrifugal force for stabilization. Also his arms extend when the projectile is fired and not upon impact thus creating a massive amount of drag upon the projectile thus making it grossly inefficient as a projectile. Holler's projectile unfortunately may not be a feasible working projectile as it has many lacking characteristics that prevent it from becoming a workable firearm projectile.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,178,462 was awarded to Beasley for the Projectile with Members that Deploy Upon Impact. Beasley's projectile relies upon a “nose piece that shears off upon impact with the target, causing the nose piece to be pushed inside the projectile”. The “nose piece pushes on members that deploy outwardly and lock into place, thereby greatly increasing the damage done to the target”. Beasley's invention, much like Holler's, is a projectile intended for use within a rifled barrel and not a smoothbore barrel as it relies upon centrifugal force for stabilization of the projectile. Beasley's members or blades reside inside of the projectile and require an intricate mechanical arrangement for the deployment of the blades. Also the members or blades are unfortunately restricted in size due to the stowing of the blades within the bullet thus the members are also severely restricted in the amount of damage the can inflict upon the target. In all Beasley's projectile is complicated in use and construction and offers minimal advantage for the members to inflict damage therefore the concept has minimal value for its intended purpose.